


GhiraFi - With Me in Spirit

by thetrishtalgem



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrishtalgem/pseuds/thetrishtalgem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers up ahead if you have not finished Skyward Sword yet!</p>
<p>So Ghirahim/Fi is one of my favorite pairings for whatever reason and I based this off of a prompt I found. I specifically picked orchids as the flowers because I learned that they're a funeral flower that means, "I love you and I'll see you again."</p>
    </blockquote>





	GhiraFi - With Me in Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up ahead if you have not finished Skyward Sword yet!
> 
> So Ghirahim/Fi is one of my favorite pairings for whatever reason and I based this off of a prompt I found. I specifically picked orchids as the flowers because I learned that they're a funeral flower that means, "I love you and I'll see you again."

_He watched from the shadows as the blue figure in front of him skated gracefully along the pool of water. A small trail of light followed close behind her as she danced across the water’s top. Her voice was gentle as she relayed the message from the Goddess to the Sky Child. As she skated closer to where he hid, Ghirahim felt his heart begin to race. For a split second, he felt her meet his gaze. Yet she skated away, not bothering to warn her master of his enemy’s presence. Ghirahim felt his shoulders relax and a warmth in his cheeks as she skated away._

_Ghirahim felt his fingers trace over the palm of his hand, remembering the short moments in battle when he had successfully taken the Sky Child’s sword right from his hand. She was a well crafted blade. In his hand, she seemed light and delicate. Yet her blade was sharp and strong. He wished to meet with her again, to watch her dance into his arms. She was was one he would never forget…_

The soft murmurs of the forest gradually crescendoed into the loud squawks of birds and chittering of bugs. His eyes slowly focused, despite the sunlight that blinded him. The grass swayed around him as a cool breeze blew past gently. As he sat up, he could feel his head beginning to spin. He grasped his head with his hands, letting go of deep, shaky breaths as he did so. When the sharp pain subsided to a dull throbbing, he let his hands fall back to his sides and looked at the forest around him. Then the memories came flooding back.

His master had been defeated and sealed away. He was no longer tied to a master, and no longer served a purpose. For the first time in his life, Ghirahim had no idea of what to do or where to go. He stood slowly, wandering around the forest for a while. Somehow, he’d managed to idly wander off towards the Sealed Temple near the grounds where he had tried to resurrect his master mere moments before. Now the place had a calm, serene atmosphere. And from inside the temple came voices.

Curiosity piqued at the demon as he peered inside through the small crack in the door. Inside he saw the Spirit Maiden herself standing near the Goddess’s twig of a servant. She looked...depressed? Surely something was not right. Angling himself, Ghirahim was able to see the Sky Child standing near the massive doors that lead to a lone pedestal in the middle of a giant room. He then saw the blue sword spirit that had caught his attention from the moment he held her blade in his hand fly high above the Sky Child and come crashing into the Master Sword.

“What is she doing…?” he whispered as he watched.

Link unsheathed his blade and drew it high above his head. His gaze fell to the pedestal in front of him as his fingers gripped the blade tightly. Before Ghirahim could go lunging to stop the boy, the Master Sword was in the pedestal. As a sword spirit himself, Ghirahim knew what that meant. Fi would be asleep until the sword was drawn again. But because she was the blade of evil’s bane made her fate that much worse. She would have to constantly assure the evil trapped within the sword never escaped.

He would never be able to see her again.

With this revelation, Ghirahim realized he no longer needed to linger around the temple. He shuffled away quietly, feeling the loneliness beginning to set in. There would be no one on the surface for centuries for him to interact with that wouldn’t immediately draw their weapon at the sight of him. The species that inhabited these lands were dull and mere playthings for the demon lord. Not even his minions would serve to be appropriate companions. As he meandered along the dirt path, eyes on the ground, something caught his attention.

It was a small cluster of blue orchids that had always grown in the forest. Yet the hint of purple hues within the flower made him think of her. He found himself crouching down and plucking one of the flowers to examine it closer. Just like his opposite, the flower was delicate and had a beauty that became more apparent the longer you looked at it. A blush spread across his face as he thought of her.

‘Fi...’ he thought. ‘I wish I could’ve known you.’

Without thinking, he began to pick more of the small flowers until he acquired a small bouquet in his hand. He then headed back towards the temple, determined to lay the small flowers to rest in front of the Master Sword.

Upon arriving at the side entrance to the temple, Ghirahim peeked through the doors. The large gate of time no longer stood at the temple’s center. Instead, the servant of the goddess sat at the temple’s center, her eyes closed as if she were in a state of meditation. Behind her was the pedestal where the Master Sword now lay at rest. He knew he wouldn’t be able to simply waltz up and place the flowers there without being at the very least interrogated as to why he was here. He wouldn’t even be able to teleport in and away. The Goddess chose her servants well.

He’d have to find a way to get Impa out of the temple. The first thought that popped into his head was to try and lure her out himself. But he knew that would only leave him mere minutes in the temple to arrange the flowers accordingly. He then decided the best way to keep Impa out was with a fight. Using his magic, he called forth two of his servants.

“Listen to me,” he instructed, his voice quiet. “Go to the front of the temple and cause a commotion. I need you to keep that twig out of the temple until I’m done in there. Understand?”

The smaller demons in front of him nodded their heads in understanding and began to head towards the front of the temple. Ghirahim stood in the silence for a while, staring at the arrangement of flowers he held in his hand. He felt his heart begin to race again as he thought of what he was doing.

‘This is ridiculous,’ the demon lord thought. ‘It’s not like she’ll ever know who did this. All you’ll do is make that servant of the Goddess’s wonder where these flowers came from.’

Before he could think about retreating, the two bokoblins he sent to the front of the temple had begun to screech. He cringed at the noise and watched Impa’s head suddenly snap up. She rushed outside without a moment’s hesitation. Ghirahim knew it was now or never. He slipped in through the cracked door and headed towards the blade.

The sunlight that streamed through the building reflected off the blade beautifully. Ghirahim couldn’t help but stare at its beauty for a moment. His gloved hand reached out and touched the metal of the blade for just a moment. Even through his glove, the demon recoiled back from the heat it emitted. As the true Master Sword, no evil being could touch the blade without being burned.

He shook his hand, trying to brush off the pain. He then took the flowers from his other hand and arranged them around where the blade met with the pedestal. Taking a step back, he couldn’t help but feel a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Though his tender moment was cut short when he heard the dying screeches of his servants. He quickly teleported himself just outside of the temple.

 

For several years he continued this ritual. Every day he would pick the same blue orchids from the same spot and revisit the Master Sword. He would then place them at the bottom of the blade and teleport away. He was sure the Goddess’s servant was perplexed at where the flora continued to come from. But that did not stop him. Nothing could keep him from the sword.

Now he sat, legs dangling what seemed miles above Lake Floria. The stars shone bright in the velvet blue sky. As he looked to the clouds, he wondered for a moment what life was like on the floating island in the sky. He closed his eyes and pictured the small settlement the Goddess had lifted Skyward, remembering the people who had inhabited it once before. Their liveliness, their customs, and their music. He couldn’t help but begin to sing one of the songs of old.

“En dashe bu...nobe shundu…” he sang quietly, listening to the wind whistling.

As he continued to sing, he couldn’t shake the thought that another’s voice was being carried through on the breeze, harmonizing with him every note. Though it was faint, he could recognize the singing to be that of the blue sword spirit’s, Fi. Immediately he stopped, looking for where she could have been. Yet he saw no sign of her. He felt his shoulders drop the moment he realized he was alone. Shortly after, he began to sing again.

“En dashe bu...nobe shundu....tie shutwu...kewenu swa lei…” he continued on.

The voice returned with the breeze, and with it a disturbance came about on the surface of the lake. Awestruck, Ghirahim watched the small trails of light follow the graceful movements. He continued the song, watching as the moonlight showed the silhouette of the blue sword spirit on the water’s top. His heart leapt into his throat as the small trails of light slowly began to ascend to his perch and the ripples in the water began to fade. His eyes trailed the small orbs of light upwards.

Before him began to materialize the image of the blue sword spirit who had been sleeping for years now. Her cloak outstretched to touch the demon’s shoulder and caress his face. Where she held him, he felt cold. Chills wracked his body as he started into her eyes. Then she did something he never expected her to do.

She smiled.

“Thank you,” she said. “For the flowers.”

She then leaned in inches from Ghirahim’s face. He could not resist the urge any longer. His arms wrapped around her ghostly image and his lips met hers. Though she seemed to be a mere hologram, her body was very real indeed. He could feel the heat that had risen in her cheeks as well as his. His hand was able to run through her short, powder-blue hair. And just as quickly as it had began, the tender moment ended. Fi pulled away and gave Ghirahim a sorrowful look.

Without another word, she flew away towards the temple. Ghirahim brought his hand to his lips and touched them gently, remembering the kiss they had gotten to share for the brief moment. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her fade into the horizon.

“Fly away to protect us…” he sighed. “My precious blue bird.”


End file.
